justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
U Can’t Touch This
(DLC) |artist = (Groove Century) |year = 1990 |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Rose (JD) Crimson (JD3/JDGH/JDWii) Blue (Remake) |audio = |perf = Jérémy Paquet||image = JD= |-|Wii= |-|JD3/GH= |-|Remake= |difficulty = 2 (Medium) 1 (Easy) (Wii) |effort = 3 (Exhausting) 1 (Calm) (Wii)|pictos = 71 (JD) 83 (Post-''JD'') |nowc = CantTouchThis |gc = Red |dlc = November 23, 2011 (JD3) |dura= 3:27 |kcal= 23}}"U Can't Touch This" by (covered by Groove Century on Just Dance 3 ''onwards) is featured on , (as a DLC), , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man with short red hair. He wears a red vest with four white buttons with a blue shirt underneath and red glasses, which is similar the one that MC Hammer wore in his music video for the song. He has red hair and a red bracelet on his wrist. Remake In the remake, he looks to be in a brighter hue and his hair and glasses are now more pink. UCantTouch coach 1@x.png|Original Canttouchthis coach 1 big.png|Remake Background Just Dance The routine takes place in what seems to be a brick alley. On the wall, there is white-colored graffiti that is just scribbles on a wall. There is also a black skape that somewhat resembles streets and buildings. There are also vinyl records of various that pop in and out throughout the song. Just Dance Wii On Just Dance Wii, the graffiti has been changed to purple and red lights have been added to the floor. Just Dance 3 On the XBOX versions of Just Dance 3'' and Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of'', the graffiti has been changed so that it now says 'JUST DANCE'. There are also lights and spinning records that appear throughout the song. In the Wii versions of Just Dance 3 and Greatest Hits, as well as in Just Dance Now, the background is simplified and the graffiti is just random drawings (more similar to the original version). Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for this song from Just Dance Wii onward, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Make a stop sign with your right hand in front of you and your left hand by your hips during the line "Stop! Hammer time". The third Gold Move is the final move for the routine. UCTT Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves UCTT GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups U Can't Touch This appears in the following Mashups: * #thatPOWER *''Good Feeling'' *''Jailhouse Rock'' *''Lights'' (Pink Hair) *''Love Boat'' *''Maneater'' *''Moskau'' *''What Makes You Beautiful'' Captions U Can't Touch This appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Cocktail *Elbow Switch *Hammer Time (sometimes appears as Jump and Feel) *Happy Hour *Hitch Home *Hype Stop *Lean (renamed to Backstroke) *Pull Hype *Seatbelt Trivia * The song in its entirety clocks in at a total of four minutes and seventeen seconds. It has been shortened for the game. ** It is cut off right after when "Stop! Hammer time" is sung a third time. * In and mash-ups and party master modes, as well as in the remake, the pictograms are blue with red arrows instead of red with pink arrows. * Along with Hot Stuff ''and ''TiK ToK, this song was temporarily removed from Just Dance Now on March 26, 2015. However, they returned later that day. * In the Just Dance Now menu, the song was mistakenly placed between Can't Take My Eyes Off You and Cercavo Amore, probably because its code name in the files is CantTouchThis. This was later fixed. * Since v1.3.4 of Just Dance Now, some cheering sounds can be heard both at the start and the end of the song. * Starting with the Wii version of , this song is covered by Groove Century instead. * A caption for this song is called "Hammer Time", in a reference to the lyrics. * In , , and , the Gold Move pictogram lacks its golden, faded outline. * In the remake, the line "What's it going to take in the 90s to burn the charts?" is misinterpreted in the lyrics as "What is it going to take and now it's gonna burn the charts", and "wipe" in the line "Singers are sweating, so pass them a wipe" is misinterpreted in the lyrics as "mic". * In ''Just Dance 2018'', some pictograms are out-of-sync. Gallery Tex1_256x256_f26f40e6c669ac97_14.png|''U Can't Touch This'' Canttouch.jpg|''U Can't Touch This'' (JDWii) Youcanttouchthissqa.png|''U Can't Touch This'' (JD3/''GH''/''BO'') Canttouchthis .jpg|''U Can't Touch This'' (Remake) CantTouchThis Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| Album Bkg on files canttouchthis_cover@2x.jpg| cover CantTouchThis Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach CantTouchThis banner bkg.jpg| Just Dance Unlimited Banner HammerMenu.png|''U Can't Touch This'' in the Just Dance menu 397.png|Avatar on /''Now'' GOLDEN Ucanttouchthis.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND Ucanttouchthis.png|Diamond avatar canttouchthis_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms coach_jd1_Mc-Hammer---U-cant-touch-this.png|Promotional coach Videos Official Music Video MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This Teasers Just Dance™ Gameplay "U Can't Touch This" MC Hammer Just Dance Best Of - You Can't Touch This Wii Footage UK Gameplays Just Dance 1 U Can't Touch This 5 Stars Just Dance Wii U Can't Touch This Just Dance 3 U Can't Touch This 5 Stars Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii) U Can't Touch This, MC Hammer (Solo) 5* U Can't Touch This - Groove Century Just Dance Now-0 Just Dance Unlimited - U Can't Touch This Just Dance 2017 - U Cant Touch This by Groove Century Just Dance 2018 - U Can't Touch This Extractions U Can't Touch This (JD1 Extraction) Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract U Can't Touch This References Site Navigation ru:U Can't Touch This Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Groove Century Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Covered Category:Downgrade Category:Shortened Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:DLCs Category:Disco Songs Category:Rap Elements